Blowing Free
by TokyoSuburbia
Summary: We focus on Ritsu a little more than we should this time. And, are Yuki and Kyou meant to be? Will Akito get in the way, and tear them apart? Like he did to Ayame and Shigure? First FB story, read it! I'll give you a cookie!
1. Byoki

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything! (Well, I have a house… Bad joke.. :D)

Hello… I haven't written anything in ages. I had another account but I decided to make a newish one! This is my first furuba story (In a way) annnnddd…. Um… Yeah!

Kay. Ummm. I have a key for the little dots and dashes I put about the place in the story. When I write this:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It means that I change character, like I go from Shigure's point of view to Yuki's or whatever. I might replay a bit of the last scene in this new character to show how they feel about it all.

When I do this:

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

It's the end or the start of an Authoress note. M'kay?

And lastly, when I do this:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It means its sometime later in the day or night or blah or the next day.

That's all those done, hope I didn't bore you… By the way I'm not gonna use little Japanese words as some peoples do. If I wanted it in Japanese I would change the language. So there!

This chapter's poem is in Kyou's Point of view.

**Blowing Free**

_By TokyoSuburbia _

_Chapter one: Byoki _

You don't see a sadness in my heart,  
Close your eyes, shut yourself from this part.  
Block away, and forever cry.  
For my impurity, I must die.  
Falling tears and mournful screams.  
This horror is only revealed in my dreams.  
Your warmth has gone cold.  
Take my love, never withhold.  
Fall from the heights,  
No more shall I see the lights,  
Alone in the dark.  
When I reveal my mark.  
Failing to hide from the deep.  
This sickness will seep.  
Down from my soul.  
Burning as a coal.  
Finding this pain.  
My life was in vain.

KYOU

It was pretty cold by this time, the suns rays were now in streaks across the lawn, fingers up the side of the house, but it barely gripped the roof.

The tiles were still warm, but not as much as before. And the feeling of cold started to sweep over the land on the air.

I wouldn't normally notice stupid things like that, but it would only be a day now, and I wanted to enjoy what time I had left.

I almost smirked as I thought of Yuki and the others after it was done, Yuki would be the first to know, just as I had planned it, and then the others; I wonder if they would cry or not.

The trees swayed and I shivered as the sky breathed air across the roof and my bare chest. I decided to button my shirt up again so that I wouldn't catch a cold, not that it mattered.

"Kyou-kun! Dinner!" Tohru-kun called. I hoped to god it wasn't leeks as I climbed down the roof.

"Hell-o Ky-ou!" Shigure smiled in the stupid way that he does when he was happy. "Noodles for dinner!" Summer noodles weren't that bad, as long as they weren't cold.

I jumped through the window and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hurry up then, you said it was ready." I put my elbow up on the table and rested my head on my hand.

"Yes! Coming! Sorry Kyou-kun." Tohru smiled and walked over with the pot of noodles in her mitt-covered hands.

"Stupid cat" I looked up at the sound of his voice "You're really no use for anything are you." I heard a door shut, and I realised Yuki had been out in his 'secret base' again. It was kinda cute how he called it that, calling it his 'secret base' was just one thing that didn't suit his character.

"Waddya mean Damn Rat!"

"I mean I haven't seen you down from the roof since you got up there this morning. And I bet you haven't got down and done something in the time I was out, have you?" He smiled softly, his eyes narrowing slightly, he was still looking at me. It was hard to talk to him when he did that.

"No, what's it to you?" I snapped. Not making eye contact.

He just sighed.

"Stupid."

Tohru sat down along with Shigure, and we were allowed to eat. No one talked too much, although Tohru tried to make conversation a few times, it was cut short by us with a yes or no answer. Until she asked Shigure.

"So.. Umm" She looked down nervously at her Noodles "Shigure? How is your next book going?"

"Oh! I'm so happy you asked Tohru dear! I'm actually almost finished this next manuscript! Ah, it's almost time for the fun part of teasing Mie!"

She sweat dropped "Oh… Ummm… That's great Shigure-san…"

He beamed. I don't think Shigure should have been a writer, he should be an actor, then at least he would be out of our hair for a while. Although he can be okay, he does lighten the mood.

I had finished by this time, I stood up and walked of to my room, but a voice stopped me.

"Stupid! Clean up your bowl before you go! How rude."

What he said wasn't what stopped me, it was the fact he spoke. I shivered and kept walking, blocking out his further commands.

I switched the light on in my room and flopped down, I couldn't really be bothered to get up and brush my teeth, so I decided to stay in my room. Not like anyone would be close enough to notice.

I thought about how I was going to do it. There had to be blood, I wouldn't hang myself, or detach any body parts, I didn't want to disturb them too badly. I decided not to think about it.

I switched the light off and just went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YUKI

Stupid Cat.

"Why can't he do anything right, or be nice for once." I sighed and excused myself. "I'll take care of the washing up, Honda-san." I gathered up everyone's plates, but as I reached for Tohru's, she stood.

"Souma-kun, let me, I can do it."

I smiled, she was so kind "How about I help you then, it would make things quicker"

"Sure" She picked up her plate and the pot and we headed for the kitchen.

"Ah, have fun you two I would stay to watch, but I have to get up early tomorrow, Mie is due to come!" The dog stood and walked off.

"Ah, no one has any manners around here" I was surprised at my voice, I sounded a bit harsh, I guess I am still upset about my garden, which snails had gotten to.

"Souma-kun?" She looked up concerned.

"Oh… Sorry.." I smiled "My garden isn't doing too well, so I guess I'm a little unsettled.

"Okay" Smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SHIGURE

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up to welcome the new day. I got up and pulled my robe over my shoulders, tied it up and went downstairs.

"Shigure! Good morning!"

"Good morning Tohru! And may I say you're looking beautiful today!" I grinned.

"Don't be like that this early in the morning." Yuki walked down the stairs, half asleep as he usually was in the morning.

" Good morning Yukiii!" More smiles.

"Mnph." He ignored me and sat down.

"Oh, be that way then. I try so hard to be friendly to you people! I let you into my home, and give you food and be so nice and what do I get when I say good morning? 'Mnph'! How devastating!" I put my hand to my forehead in sorrow, shutting my eyes. I opened one a little to see the reaction, Yuki just shook his head and muttered something."

"Oh.. Umm. Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering what you two would like for dinner, I'm a little low on ingredients, but we do have some leftovers from yesterday, and some fish."

I smiled to myself. Tohru was so caring.

"Well that would be just fine! Noodles and fish would be great!" Yuki looked over at Tohru and smiled a little.

"Ah yes! Food for the brain!"

"Shigure! Can't you just shut up for a while!"

"Weeeelllllll, if it isn't Kyon-Kyon. Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, ne?"

"Shut up." Kyou rubbed his eyes and sat down.

"Here we go!" Tohru put bowls of soup down on the table, followed by juice.

Yuki took a sip. "Mmmm, what kind of soup is this?"

Tohru laughed a little. "Tomato actually, my first try at it, I hope its not too bad…"

"Oh, its great Tohru-san!" I grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HASTUHARU

I finally reached the veranda of Shigure's house, I was pretty happy with myself for beating the rain, which now started to sprinkle down from the sky. I caught my breath before knocking on the door, I then turned to look at the landscape, now slightly foggy looking because of the light rain, which seemed to be getting heavier.

Tohru answered the door. "Oh! Hatsuharu!" To me it seemed Tohru did the same thing everyday, with the same attitude and no personality. I guess that's what Yuki and Kyou liked about her, Shigure too. "Its raining a little, would you like to come in? We were just having breakfast."

"Yeah, sure." I answered, and stepped into the house. I could hear people walking around and smell the usual musky smell that inhabited Shigure's house.

"Everyone! Hatsuharu is here!"

"You know, you can just call me Haru, Tohru."

"Oh, okay then! Sorry."

"So'kay." I looked around, and stepped into the room where the others were sitting, Shigure must have been in the kitchen because Yuki and Kyou were still at the table.

"Tohru! I've taken care of the washing up! Ah, how great I am!" I was right.

"Ummm, thankyou Shigure" She sweat dropped

"So what brings you here Haru? Yuki said, looking up"

I smiled. "Hi Yuki, Kyou, how have you two been"

"Fine." They said in unison

"I was actually here to talk with Kyou if that would be okay…"

He looked up "Uggh, sure?" Kyou stood.

"I'll be with you in a moment." The Cat made his way up the stairs, still a little confused.

"Yuki. Umm.. Hi." I wasn't very good around Yuki, he knew I liked him, when I told him when we were little, we never spoke of it again much. So it always felt funny to talk to him, unless I was black.

"Uhh, Hi Haru…" He blinked a few times. I walked over so I was standing behind him, he was still in his chair, and quickly gave him a hello-kind-of-hug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YUKI

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders for a few seconds. It was so strange how Haru did things like that.

He then stood and followed after Kyou's leave.

I sighed and watched Shigure giggle as he ran around, peeking out windows to see if his editor had arrived.

"Just wait, Shigure, she'll be here, plus your robe is coming undone."

"Oh?" He looked down "It is too." He fixed his robe up and re-tied it just as the door bell rang.

"Goodie!" He giggled and ran out the back door.

I stood and walked to the door and let Mie in.

"Alright, where is he?" Before I could answer she sped off around the house to find him.

"Honestly, its like a game of hide and seek with those two." I heard arguing coming from upstairs, I guess it was Kyou and Haru. I just hope that Kyou won't turn Haru black. Tohru went out to hang out the washing, so I decided to see what was going on. I crept up the stairs and stood outside Kyou's room.

"Just a few more days. Give it a little time and you'll see you don't have to do this." I heard Haru, he sounded worried.

"No! No way am I waiting any longer! You're just trying to protect Yuki. If this had nothing to do with him you wouldn't be so worried!"

I looked around the corner, just so I could see Kyou, Haru was at the other end of the room, and I couldn't see him from where I was. "That's not true, Kyou. I would care just as much. Please! Just a little longer! You haven't even said anything to anyone about it! Maybe if you told him he would… Save you…"

"Ha!" Kyou's voice way harsher and a little hysterical, I looked, and he could have almost been crying. "Great lot of good it did you. I don't wanna live like you! Hanging off him whenever you see him! It's sad!"

Haru sighed "Just think about it." He started to walk out. I widened my eyes and dashed back downstairs again.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Woooooo! Finisheded! When I started this I thought it would just be a one-shot thing. But since then I got more ideas. So I might even make it like, really, really long! P If enough people like it. If you review, not only will you feel good about doing something nice, but you will get a cookie! I don't like flames, this IS my first ever Furuba story. Meh, just be kind.

TokyoSuburbia


	2. Usui

Second chapter! I can't believe I'm actually writing again!

By the way, the warning is in the summery, but I didn't put it in the last one so… Yaoi and Yuri warning! There are one or two normal couples, but not maaannyyy! If you wanna know about the chapter names, just ask, I'll tell you what they mean. Also, I haven't decided yet, should I make Akito a girl or a boy? (By the way, he IS a girl) Its more correct to make it a girl, but I like it better as a guy. Want proof he IS a girl? Okay, I'm just gonna make him a guy. Everyone likes it better that way. :)

ht tp /i mg .pho tob ucke albu ms/v3 74/c rowar t/3 0.jp g

Neeh. Anywho, I was gonna say something….

Oh yeah! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I really appreciate your advice and comments. I'll do what I can to get better, I'm so happy you guys like it so far! (Even though its only three so far, it's a great start) I LUV YOUZ ALL!

By the way, redfox13, I have looked you up, and I know how you feel about your compy. I had mind taken for a while, and I'm not allowed on msn again until next summer.

Poem is in… Haru's POV! Yay!

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Blowing Free**

_By: TokyoSuburbia _

_Chapter Two: Usui._

I know what you're thinking,  
You've never understood me,  
Didn't like the broken side,  
I never wanted you to see.

Time taught you the truth,  
You then learnt the signs,  
You looked a little deeper,  
And read between the lines.

You'd listen slightly harder,  
When I mimed my every word,  
So that when others shouted,  
My voice was always heard.

Paused before you answered,  
Reflecting on what I spoke,  
To see if you could notice,  
The tears on which I'd choke.

You'd smile just to test me,  
Incase I just broke down,  
So you could be the one,  
To turn around my frown.

You'd hold me slightly longer,  
So you'd cradle my every pain,  
You'd kiss me on the forehead,  
To reinforce your love again.

But now my mimes are missing,  
The silence drowned by speech,  
But your arms have now let go,  
And your lips I cannot reach.

Your eyes have shifted focus,  
And your smiles have moved on,  
I want to show all my heart,  
But too late now, you're gone.

TOHRU

"Oh not again!" Kyou can be so difficult sometimes. I took everyone's newly coloured clothes off the washing line, I had asked Kyou to put everyone's clothes into piles of colours, so I could wash things separately if I needed to, and he must have missed something, because now everyone's white clothes are pink! "Oh dear!" I couldn't help fretting, I would hate to do anything wrong like this. "I should have checked. I guess nothing can be done about it." I took everything inside and put it in the laundry, and I grabbed the next basket of clothes that had to be hung out.

"Tohru! Lunch time! Believe it or not Kyou got of his ass and made us food! And its not that bad! Have a break you poor thing!" Shigure yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, okay Shigure! Just give me a moment to finish!" I hurried to finish before rushing down, I didn't want to keep everyone waiting.

"About time, too." Kyou said as I slid the door open.

"Oh, Kyou, I'm sorry-" I didn't really mean to be late.

"Don't apologise to him Honda-san." Yuki glared at Kyou, and waited until I sat down before he started to eat.

"You shut your mouth! I'll say what I want to!" Kyou glared back at Yuki and made his hand a fist.

"Guys, just stop it. Its depressing enough we have to eat Kyou's lunch." Shigure pouted.

"You shut up too!" Kyou fisted his other hand.

"Why don't we just eat?" Hatsuharu shook his head.

I smiled and took a bite of the wrap Kyou had made. "Kyou. This is delicious! I think its great!"

"Huh?" He looked at his plate. "Thanks…"

Haru stood up. "Thank you for lunch today Kyou. The cook at the main house broke her leg last week, so we've been eating what Ayame calls 'food'. I think I'll go now. I've done what I needed to do. Think about what I said Kyou."

He looked at the cat, Kyou just looked away and took an angry bite of his wrap. Haru walked to Yuki and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you, Yuki." He walked to the door, "Bye Tohru, Shigure." With that he left.

"Byyyeeee!" Shigure waved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

KYOU

I bit into my lunch hard and looked away from Haru. He walked to Yuki, I watched carefully out of the corner of my eye. "I'll miss you, Yuki." He hugged him! How obsessed he was. I wish I could hug him like that, just once. Come to think of it, I haven't really ever toughed him before at all, except for when we fight. "Bye Tohru, Shigure." He walked out.

"Byyyeeee!" Shigure smiled like the stupid dog he was.

"Good. That's done." I had my mouth full, but I had finished, I started to move.

"Oh no you don't you stupid cat. You made this, you have to clean up the kitchen, and everyone's plates." Yuki glared in my direction.

"No way! At least I can cook! At least we ate! I'd like to see you try!" I wanted to stop the conversation right there and then. I couldn't stand talking to him when he looked me in the eye like that; I found I couldn't look away though, so I listened to his reply.

"I'll do it! It's no problem, really!" Tohru smiled and started to gather plates.

"Yeah, you do it." I ran then, up the stairs and onto the roof. It would be Monday the next day, so I wanted to spend the last minutes of the weekend where I liked the most; anywhere alone.

I heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" I heard the clumsy thumping of Shigure running to the phone. I decided to go to sleep while it was still warm.

SHIGURE

"He is so… Auggh! I can't even think of a word to describe him!" Yuki complained about Kyou, I heard thumping upstairs as Kyou climbed onto the roof.

"Stupid?"

"mean?"

"Rude?" I made some suggestions.

"…vulgar." He sipped his tea.

"Oh dear. You guys shouldn't be so hard on him." Tohru said.

"You are so sweet Tohru dear! Worrying about him so." I grinned.

"Well, you must agree with us Honda-san. He has been a lot grouchier lately."

"True, true." I swapped Yuki and Tohru's teas around without anyone noticing. For the third time.

"I'm going to have to take some clothes to the dry cleaners soon. I accidentally put something red in the white wash. I'm sorry."

Yuki smiled. "Oh, never mind that Honda-san. We all have plenty to wear for now."

"Well that's a relief!" She drank some of Yuki's tea.

"Ah, well, I might go and visit the main house! I really need to see Aya! I haven't seen him in a long while! I hope he doesn't hate me!" I said, with my usual dramatic effort.

"Okay then Shigure-san." I bade farewell and made my exit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"GURE-SAN!" As I walked through the gate I saw the main sliding door open and my beloved Ayame run out, and continue to run to me, upsetting Akito as he sat on the veranda.

"AYA!" I ran to him also, and we embraced.

"Idiots." I heard Hiro say from somewhere.

"I have missed you, Gure-san!" Aya said as he looked up at me.

"And me, too, it's been much too long!"

"Yes! It has!" I moved my hand to his waist and dipped him low, before leaning down and kissing him. Although my lips barely touched his before I heard a cool, all-too-familiar voice.

"What is it that the two of you are doing? Shigure? Ayame? Anyone?"

I almost dropped him. I managed to pull Aya up, but I didn't like what was waiting when I did stand up.

"Well, Akito." Ayame started. "I haven't seen Gure in a long while… And I missed him, so we were merely saying hello…"

"Oh, is that all? Really? Well, that's okay then." He turned to leave, but before we could move he turned back and struck Aya across the face with the back of his hand.

"Aya!" I watched him fall to the ground and press a hand to his perfect face. I looked up, Akito was already halfway across the grounds, laughing to himself. I bent to Aya's aid. "Are you okay? Oh my god!"

"I'm okay…" He sat, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Akito is a bastard. C'mon." I helped him up. "You know how I feel about you, you don't need a kiss as proof. I'll be doing plenty of that later anyway!"

He smiled softly and brushed his designer outfit off. "Right. Well then Shigure…" He said my name in the sexy tone he usually did when he had something on his mind. "Why did you come anyway?"

"Well, to see you obviously."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

KYOU

I woke to the sound and smell of Tohru cooking. It's just the same damn thing everyday. Just different words and food. Why would you miss something so boring as life? It's not like I have anything to look forward to. I'm just gonna end up in a cage anyway.

I climbed down off the roof. Maybe Haru was right. I jumped on my bed and twisted so my head was level with the floor. Under the bed was the knife I was going to use tonight. I would give it a little while longer. But only a little.

"I'm hoooome! And Aya's staying!" I groaned. Shigure was home. And Ayame was going to stay. Two very, very bad pieces of bad news.

"Oh! Great!" The enthusiastic sound of Tohru's voice hit my ears as I walked down the stairs.

"I don't understand how you aren't being sarcastic." Yuki and I said together. We glared at each other as we realised this. It used to not be so bad. We wouldn't have glared before. How could he hate me more?

"I do have somewhere to sleep this time, Gure?" I sat at the table and grabbed an apple.

"Well, you'll be sleeping with me!" They both giggled.

"Kyou! Don't eat! Dinner is almost ready!"

"Shut up! I'll do what I want!"

"I give up Kyou! If you can't listen I'll just have to teach you some manners!"

"Bring it on rat-boy!" I grinned. I was glad I wasn't dead yet. We walked outside. And Yuki took off his shoes and jacket. I was only wearing a shirt and shorts. He tossed his head, and we started to run at each other.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! DOOOOOOONE! Youz can read it nooow! Ummm. I somehow have nothing to say. I did just before. . I'll tell you next time I guess.

Bye bye!

Oh! R and R!


	3. Kasumi

Woo! Three already? Hehe!

Hiii guys! I'm not sure if I'm updating too soon or not. :(

Thanx for the advice Slow Motion Runner, I looked over the last chapter again, but I couldn't see any bits that confused me. Anyways, it was Kyou who ruined the washing, but Tohru didn't say it was him, she said it was herself. I did try to fix the dialog up though!

If there was anything else you found funny (like, strange kind of funny), then… Tell me please! I'll try and fix it.

Ummm. I'm going away for the weekend. (BORING!) And after that school is back, so this weekend I won't be able to write anymore. (My kingdom for a laptop!) While school is on I'll be able to write, just not a chapter a day as I have been. Sheesh, I'm only 13!

Oooh, and the link in chapter two is wrong. It only says "photobuck" it's got to have an 'et' on the end. I was going to fix this, but it's not letting me upload the corrected replacement.

Oh! Poem is in………………… I have no idea! Thiiink! Ha-chan! (Hatori.)

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Blowing Free**

_By: TokyoSuburbia_

_Chapter Three: Kasumi._

This hard facade hides in anguish so unreal,  
an unrelenting torment you'd never want to feel.  
Look here, here past my eyes,  
to find where pain forever lies.  
A fate so much worse than death,  
misery lingers on my every breath.  
Now with all loves energy spent,  
my heart is left twisted and bent.  
Your heart, your love eluded me,  
mine is a love, you can never see.  
Yes, I'm the one, the one who cares,  
and I'm the one who will be there.  
I'll carry you over stormy tides,  
but I'm left hollow here inside.  
Cursed to a sad loveless existence,  
still driven by passion so intense.  
My strength is drained, I'm left helpless,  
I'm drowning in darkened emptiness.  
I can't see past tomorrow,  
without you I'm left hollow.  
I am hollow  
I am the hollow man  
Here before you I stand  
Yes, I am the hollow man

YUKI

I tossed my head to the side, so my bangs weren't in my eyes, and ran at Kyou, who followed my lead.

"No!" I heard Honda-san yell, but then Shigure muttered to her to let us fight. Which we should!

Kyou and I reached each other, and Kyou tried to kick me. He was fast, but not fast enough. I ducked under his leg and kicked my foot out, which he tripped over on. I stood quickly, and before I could finish him off he stood also. He was faster than before. Maybe I was out of practice.

We stood for a while, waiting for each other to make a move.

"I'm not just going to stand here all day if your not going to do anyth-" He punched me in the face. I was talking too much. I got caught off guard. I almost fell, but I managed to stay standing, he was already in my face, about to let a punch fly into my stomach. I thought fast and ducked, he took a few steps as he had missed a hard shot. I stood up again behind him, and kicked his back, he fell again. I quickly kicked him hard in his side, and left him.

As I walked to the door I heard him groan, I smiled. Tohru put a hand to her mouth and Shigure grinned.

"Oh! Kyou, are you alright?" Tohru ran right past me, to help him. This was hard to understand. She didn't like Kyou, she liked me.

"I'm okay." He stood and brushed himself off, his hand in a fist of defeat and pain, before sprinting off to the nearest tree, and then he was gone.

"Well, that was fun! I must say!" Shigure smiled

"Are you okay, brother?" Before I knew it Ayame was hugging me. I didn't even notice he was watching. "You beat that pussy cat! I'm so proud of you!"

"You shouldn't be proud, it's a normal thing." I mumbled into his chest before pushing him away and walking inside.

"I'm going to sleep." I walked upstairs.

AYAME

"Well that was strange. It's not like my brother to be so cold!" I couldn't believe that he had just walked off mumbling about Kyou like that!

"It's okay Aya!" Shigure comforted.

"Oh dear. Poor Kyou." Tohru looked worriedly at the tree where Kyou had disappeared.

"It's okay Tohru dear! He'll be back! You know our Kyou!" Shigure said, patting Tohru on the back.

"I guess so. I'm going to go to sleep, too… You two don't mind doing the dishes, do you? I'm so sorry to ask something like that on you, but I really don't feel too well…"

"Our pleasure, Tohru, you go and rest that weary head of yours! Leave everything to us!" I stuck my thumb up at her and smiled; she bowed and thanked us, and went quietly upstairs.

"Well, washing up, ay Aya?" Shigure grinned "I haven't done anything of the sort since Tohru came. I've been too busy anyways!" We were walking to the kitchen as we talked.

"What ever happened to your editor? I hope you've been nice." I asked.

"Mie came yesterday, I think. She found me, and got the manuscript. Oh, it's not fair!" He pouted in the dramatic way we did everything.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out!" We started washing dishes.

"You know, Aya, new years isn't too far away, its November now, just a month… I'm wondering what Akito is going to do, about us. I hope he won't hit you again. Maybe he'll fix things himself before then."

"You're right… Let's not think about that… I have some news"

"Oh really? What?" He started drying another plate.

"Rin is out of hospital, now. Hiro is happy about that. The reason I'm saying this is that it reminded me of Akito… You see. Ren is coming to visit soon, to see how we are all being treated. Hatori told me so."

"How did that remind you of that lady?" He asked.

"Well, Rin and Ren both look the same and their names are almost the same, so when I thought of Rin, the news about Ren popped into my brain!" We started putting stuff away.

"You're mind works in strange ways, Aya." He paused as we finished and dried our hands. "We should be going to bed soon anyways, it's almost midnight."

We grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HATORI

I slid open the door leading to the veranda, and Akito looked up to see who it was.

"Hello Hatori" He smiled distantly.

"Good morning Akito. I have some news… Maybe Kureno should have told you this, but as you know he's gone into the city for the week. Ren is coming to visit next Tuesday. To check up on you."

"WHAT?" He sat up and glared, he was dangerous like this.

"Yes, I know. But there is nothing we can do." I turned and walked back inside, leaving Akito to curse to himself.

"Hatori sir!" One of the maids walked up to me and bowed. "Phone for you." I took the phone off her and she went off to do her duties.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ha-saaan!" Shigure and Ayame said in unison. I sighed. It was nice to have half a day off without those two.

"What do you want. I was planning to have a day off, so none of you better be sick." They didn't sound sick anyways. I think they just called to be annoying. I was right.

"We just wanted to say hi!" Whined Shigure.

"Well, you've said hi."

"Don't hang up! Yuki Kyou and Tohru are at school today!"

"So are Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Momiji and Kagura."

"So we thought we could organize something fun to do this weekend behind their backs!" Shigure said, Ayame butted in.

"You're the only one who can drive safely Ha-san so we were wondering if you could take us!"

"Where do you want to go then?" I sighed. Maybe I could leave them there forever.

"The hot springs! We heard that there haven't been many customers there lately, so we want to do something nice!"

I shook my head. I had sent Ritsu off there recently to help his mother and relax a bit, Away from everyone in Souma house. Especially with Ren coming to stay. "Who do you want to go with you?"

"You would have to make a couple of trips to the bus station, you know, the one that goes to the springs and back once every three days? We want to take Yuki, Kyou, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Momiji and of course, ourselves! You can come too."

I got an idea. "Well, I'll take you if you take Akito with you, too. Okay?"

"Akito!" They both said.

"It gives me a break from you all. It means the only people left in the house will be me and Rin. Gives her a chance to settle in, too."

"Oh, okay then, we'll see you on Friday! Just bring everyone at the main house to my place, and we can go!" I sighed.

"Bye Ha-san!" Ayame said, and they hung up. I put down the phone and smiled to myself. Peace for a whole weekend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KYOU

I had decided to avoid everyone that day. Because of yesterday's loss to Yuki. I sat down the back when I came in. I had slept in a tree last night, so I dashed inside and got my uniform and went to school late. The school holidays was very close, about two weeks away, and next week we got Monday to Wednesday off, because teachers needed time to mark our end of year exams.

Speaking of exams, we were having one right now. I wasn't very good at science, but I still finished with fifteen minutes to spare, of which only about ten seconds remained.

"Okay, pens down! Pass your tests along your row and then each end person come and hand them in"

I'm sick of tests. Everything should have been ended by now. But I had to listen to Haru. The bell went for recess and we all jumped up and left.

"Hey! Why are you being a loner?" I heard Uo say from behind me. I turned and she, Saki, Tohru and Yuki were standing, waiting.

"I… Ah…" I can't believe I got stuck like this. I can't run, but no way was I going to just go and talk to them. Maybe I could just ignore Yuki. Nah, that's stupid. "I'm not being a loner! I was just thinking you damn Yankee!"

"Oh yeah, I believe you." I decided to ignore her… "Well, come on, are you gonna hang out with us or not?"

"Well, yeah! What else could I do? It's a shame I'm stuck hanging out with people like you! Ahh, no offence Tohru, I don't mind hanging out with you…" I hate saying stuff like that, but at least she won't cry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SAKI

"So, what is this movie even about?" Uo asked Yuki, we had decided to go and see a movie after school, and we were on our way now.

"I hope it's not one of those damn Mogeta cartoons. (A/N: Mogeta is the little cartoon thing that Hiro lets Kisa borrow in the anime. If you have read the manga at least up to book 8; you will know who he is.)

"Its not. It's supposed to be scary; it's called 'The ring.' It was originally a Japanese book by Koji Suzuki. There have been three movies about the book in Japan, but it has been translated into English and two movies have been made of it in America, we're seeing the second."

"Yeah, but what's it about?' Uo asked.

"It's about a killer video tape, when you watch it, seven days later you die."

"I have heard of that movie. The girl in it. Her name is Sadako. She makes the video tape, but not with a camera, she does it using psychic waves, a lot like my own." I said. This would be fun. Everyone stared at me. I wonder why they do that when I talk.

"Honda-san? Would you like popcorn or anything?" Yuki asked Tohru

"Ummm, yeah! I think I'll just have popcorn and a drink."

"Same" Said Uo and Kyou.

"And you Hana? What do you want?" Tohru asked me. She is so sweet. I will always be there for Tohru, as long as I live.

"Just a drink." I smiled and bowed. Yuki went and ordered our food.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Yayers! Review please:P


	4. Jigoku

Wooo!

6 reviews, good start… I guess I'm doing well!

Thankyou Slow Motion Runner for all your suggestions and for just being a great fan of this story. (You don't have to apologise for asking questions, it's a good thing! )

Ren is Akito's mother… They hate each other… :P. Ummm. That's a bit of a spoiler for those who haven't read the manga… I'm not sure it can be helped now:P Jeez…

I wanna write this chappie now but I have to go to Echuca now. Boo!

Hopefully I'll have heaps of reviews by the time I get back. .

Bye all!

Baaack!

Echuca wasn't that bad. (I live in Australia by the way.) I wrote some stuff in a note book, which I'm gonna type up now. Enjoy chapter 4!

Oh, sorry for such a long update… Ummm.. Yeah…

Poem is………………. I can't think! I know. This one's a long one… Kyou's pov again. Don't we all love a little Kyou angst?

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Blowing Free**

_By: TokyoSuburbia_

_Chapter Four: Jigoku_

Why not come away with me,

Why don't you see,

Why won't you love me?

Is it because we fight?

Is it because I scare you?

That I love you too much?

You,

Do you love me too?

Please tell me if you do.

Do you not see the dark side,

The one I fail to hide,

So pull away my stitches,

Take a look inside,

And you'll see my secret,

The one I CANNOT hide.

You gasp as you realize,

What you should have known,

You turn my love away,

And leave me all alone.

ARISA

"Ha! Yuki likes you!" I laughed and looked at the confused look on Tohru's face.

"What do you mean?" Tohru and Kyou said at the same time.

"Oh! Jealous there Kyou?" I laughed.

"No! I thought you were talking to me!" Kyou turned away.

"Its pretty obvious Tohru! He asked you what you wanted first, to eat! He was probably only gonna ask you, but then he had to ask us because he didn't want to be rude!"

"Oh, but I don't think that means…"

"Oh come on! It's pretty easy to see!" Kyou and Hana looked a little upset for some reason. Yuki returned with our food, and we went inside. Kyou chose us seats right at the front.

"Do we really have to sit so far up the front?" Yuki folded his arms and glared at Kyou.

"Well, yes! Why the hell not!" He glared back. Yuki paused, then I butted in.

"You both are giving me a headache. Come sit down already."

"Yes. Sit down." Hana said, a little more blankly than usual. I took a seat on the far side of Hana, who was next to Tohru, then Yuki and Kyou sat down.

The movie was going pretty well, Tohru was clinging to Hana everytime something moved. I wasn't scared at all. It was kinda boring. Yuki and Kyou weren't scared either. Until the part where the boy goes into the bathroom, and sees Sadako in the mirror. Then Kyou jumped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KYOU

I yawned and shut my eyes. What a dumb movie. Some scary music came on, so I opened my eyes. She was there. Sadako, behind the little kid. I did the worst thing I could have done. I showed fear, and I was next to him…

I jumped. But that wasn't what made me feel sick. I grabbed his hand. Everything was in slow motion after that. I knew something bad would happen. But it was all a big mistake. He looked at me… And I couldn't help but take in every detail of him. He was so beautiful. He ripped his hand away. I still couldn't talk, or look away. The more I stared at him, the more he slipped away. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing… You stupid cat… I want to know now just what has been going on with you… Come with me." He stood and left, I followed. He kept walking until we reached the bathroom, no one was there. He stopped and turned to me.

"Kyou? Would you mind filling me in?" His voice was dangerous… Very dangerous.

"Yuki. I'm sorry." I don't think either of us could believe what I was saying. "I grabbed your hand because I was scared." I didn't think there was anything else he wanted, so I turned to leave.

"Kyou. That's not what I meant." He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. "You have been more… Sour than usual. And I can't help but think that that conversation you had with Haru had something to do with me. Mainly because I heard him say exactly that." He looked into my eyes, and I don't think I could have looked away.

"Yes…" I couldn't tell him I was going to kill myself. It sounded so stupid now. "I was saying, that I wanted to tell you something." I lied. "Haru tried to stop me.. But… I love you." Telling him that was just as bad as killing myself.

"Why would he stop you?" He was shaking, his eyes were wider than before, but he kept staring into my eyes."

"Because he loves you, and he was afraid of what might happen…" He let me go, I still stood there, I ripped my gaze away and stared at the floor.

"I don't believe what you're telling me. And I doubt I will ever understand. But I guess I could use someone…" I looked back up at him, he was smiling slightly. "… Now and then." He leaned in and my head hit the wall hard as he forced my head back with a kiss.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around his waist. He reached up and placed his arms around my shoulders. He was still kissing me hard, before I realized what was happening. I kissed him back harder, and it was suddenly a fight for power. I bit his lip and sucked at where he bled. He weakened slightly and I bit him again.

He broke away and smiled as he crashed his hips against mine. I gasped as a shockwave went through me. He moaned and pushed against me again. I collapsed in a fit of rapture while he almost did the same. I looked up, he was already fine, not sweating, and totally calm.

"I win again, stupid cat." He then left. And that was it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SHIGURE

"Wakey wakey everyone!" I banged a wooden spoon on our frypan and walked around the house. It was Saturday morning, the day of our vacation! Aya had stayed for the whole week, and I'm sure he was still asleep. I stopped banging and heard the groans of Kyou and Yuki as they woke up. Tohru was already awake, of corse, and had made breakfast.

"SHIGURE!" Kyou and Yuki burst out of their rooms.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kyou ran towards me, Yuki followed.

"Oh, now I'm sure we can settle this.. I mean, umm… I'M SORRY!" I ran down the stairs. "Kyou, if you don't stop chasing me I'll invite Kagura over early! Yuki, if you don't stop chasing me I'll do something cruel involving you and Ayame!" They both stopped dead, and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Yuki, Kyou! I only made toast today, I woke up late, sorry."

"Oh, that's fine Honda-san" Yuki sat down, and started eating, Kyou also.

"What time is everyone getting here?" Kyou asked me.

"Well, maybe about ten, its nine forty five now, so soon."

"Oh great." Yuki was already off to get ready. I convinced Kyou to do the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Heeeeere comes Haaarrriiii!" Aya and I sung together. Hari had just turned up. Everybody had already arrived, and we were all waiting out the front for his car to drive up. It stopped just inches from my foot. I think he had half a mind to run over it.

"Just get in." He sighed and propped a hand up on the wheel and lent on it.

"You seem to be in a hurry to get rid of us Hari!" Aya said sadly. Hatori didn't say anything, so we started to move. Ayame got in the front seat, I behind him, and Hiro and Kisa took a place each beside us.

"Bye bye everyone! Ja ne!" I waved out the window. "Everyone is so gloomy! Its depressing." Aya nodded, and we drove off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOHRU

I can't believe that this week has gone by so quickly. I guess that is how things go when something exciting is coming up. Tomorrow would be Christmas. I brought gifts for everyone, and the hot springs would be beautiful with the snow all around.

You see, last Wednesday, Shigure and Ayame announced that we were going to the hot springs. I think that one trip was enough, but Shigure is so caring, whisking all of us away like this couldn't be cheap. And I couldn't turn down his kindness.

We had to wait a while before Hatori got back. Yuki and Kyou convinced me this was going to be a good weekend. They talked a lot. And no one fought, except for Momiji, who started singing. I don't think Kyou and Yuki liked it too much. I talked with Kagura for a while until Hatori drove back from the bus station, where he had dropped everyone off.

I bade good bye to Kyou and Akito as Yuki, Kagura and Momiji climbed into the car and sighed. Kyou and Akito would go after us. (We drew straws to see who would go by themselves. Kyou lost. But then we found out Akito was coming. So Kyou would ride with him.)

"Honda-san? Are you coming?"

"Oh! Yes!" I must have been thinking too hard. I walked over to the car and climbed in, looking out the window as the car drove off, back at Akito and Kyou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KYOU

Hatori finally drove up. I was happy riding alone, but now I'm stuck with Akito. I opened the door to the car and climbed in, Akito followed. I buckled my seatbelt and looked out the window at the road and the mountains as we drove. It was only a half hour trip, but it felt like forever, and even longer when Akito lent on my shoulder.

I froze and looked at him. He must have been bored, because he just looked back at me smiled sedately.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

"I'm leaning on your shoulder, that's what, Kyou." He scared me sometimes.

"Well get the hell away from me!" I pushed him hard. He slammed against the other side of the car, I heard a crunch as his shoulder hit the window. I narrowed his eyes and winced slightly.

"You… STUPID CAT!" He could have almost killed me if Hatori hadn't stopped the car and told us to get out. We did and he sped off. I looked over, Akito was calm as usual.

"Never seen Ha-san go so fast…" Ayame sung from somewhere.

"How long until the bus gets here?" I asked.

"Oh, 10 minutes now." Said Shigure.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Woah, its been way too long since I updated! Reviews are welcome! '


	5. Shirushi

Yayers!

Thankyou for the advice and stuff again SMR. (Can I call you that for short?) Do you have an account? Have you written anything? I'd love to read some of your stuff. I might learn something!

I really like it how you tell me what you like and don't like. I suppose you're right about the Akito thing. Should I go back and fix it up or not?

I was only gonna update when I had 10 reviews, but I'll just update now. 'Cause I have such a devoted fan! If you're reading this, please do review before you go. It shouldn't be too hard.

Oh! Poem shall be…. I don't know! How about…….. . . . Oh I can't think! I have to do one though… I have the ones ready for chapter 6 and 7.. Just not 5. I'll do Akito. I promised myself I wouldn't, cause its hard, but I'll try. I hope its not out of character.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Blowing Free**

_By: TokyoSuburbia_

_Chapter Five: Shirushi_

What's the point of living  
If I'm living all alone?  
What's the point of life  
When my heart is cold as stone?

What's the point of love  
If all it brings is pain?  
What's the point of death  
If you can never feel the rain?

What's the point in friendship  
If your friends desert you?  
What's the point in caring  
If you have no one to turn to?

Why do we live  
When our walls just cave in  
And it feels as if we sinned?  
We've spread ourselves too thin.

Why do we die  
If it's just another path of life  
Another failed way of strife?  
What's the point of death and life?

HIRO

"Yaay!" Momiji yelled as the bus drove up along the road to the station.

"Ha! I win!" Shigure laughed and Ayame glared. They had had a staring contest for most of the time, Ayame looked away to see if the bus was really coming, and so Shigure won. "You owe me now! You have to cook when we get back!"

"Well, I'm not too bad at that you know Gure-san!" They both laughed and we all picked up our stuff to move off.

"Kisa!" I looked over at the Tiger "Do you want me to carry your bag for you? Just onto the bus…" I blushed a little as she smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice of you Hiro." She picked up her luggage and carried it over to me, where I took it.

"You can carry my stuff, too!" That damn rabbit threw his stuff over my shoulder and skipped on the bus.

"Rabbit! Damn you!"

"Don't worry about that." Yuki looked at me. "Here, I'll help you." He grabbed Momiji's bag and walked on, followed by everyone else. I grumbled and followed them.

"Yay! I can't wait! Oh, this is so fun! What do you think Kyou? Does this remind you of before?" Momiji was sitting in Kyou's lap, Kyou seemed confused of how he got there.

"NO! Get away from me!" He pushed him off, I quickly put Kisa and my own stuff away, and covered my ears

"Waaaaaahhh! Kyou pushed me! Waaah!" He cried. Right there on the floor.

"Give it a rest will you!" Kyou glared, scowled and turned sharply to the window, where I'm sure he was going to stay. Momiji kept crying.

"Momiji, come sit up here with me. We can play a game or something" Shigure smiled and held out his hand to Momiji.

He sniffed. "Kay." He plopped onto the seat just as the bus started moving. The trip was pretty boring, Tohru tried to make conversation a few times, but everyone was soon just staring out the window. We were almost there, I looked around at where everyone was seated and smiled because I could tell how things were going to be. Kagura was stuck to Kyou's arm, Yuki was sitting with Tohru, Shigure and Ayame, Kisa and I, Haru and Momiji behind Tohru and Yuki, and Akito on his own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

YUKI

The bus crawled to a stop and some of us stood up to get our bags. Hiro, Momiji Kagura and Kisa got off first, And started running around. Tohru seemed to be eager to get off the bus, too. But she couldn't show it so as not to be rude. Shigure and Ayame giggled and ran off, leaving us their stuff.

"We should just be able to run off too! With those two as the only adults on this bus we should be allowed o go crazy, too!" Kyou stated.

"Don't be such a fool." I shook my head.

"Lets just leave their stuff here! They can suffer!" He got louder.

"No." I picked up Shigure, Ayame and my own bags and got off."

"Yuki! Let me help you!" Tohru grabbed Ayame's bag off me and got her own. Kyou muttered and followed, Akito came out last.

We were greeted by Ritsu's mom, who asked us to leave our bags, and wait outside for a moment while she took our bags to our rooms, the younger Souma's played games while most of us sat and talked.

"Please, all of you, over here now." Ritsu's mom was at the door waiting for us. Everyone crowded in.

"Most of you have been here before, but I will still go around and show each of you which room you are in. Lets get started." She turned. We followed.

"First on the right here, she pointed to the first door "Is Kisa, Kagura and Tohru's room. Your bags are inside."

"Thank you!" Tohru bowed a little, and followed Kisa and Kagura. We kept going, past the door to the bathroom, and to the girls side of the baths.

"And here is Hiro and Momiji-chan's room." She opened the door, and the two boys went inside, and immediately began arguing about who would sleep where. Right next door is where we stopped next. "Akito, Shigure, and Ayame, this is where you'll be staying." The two idiots ran in and called bunks. Akito followed slowly.

"And lastly, you two! I am… SO SORRY! I FORGOT HOW YOU TWO FIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN TO PUT YOU IN DIFFERENT ROOMS! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Okay, okay! Its fine!" I heard myself say, same time as the cat.

"Well, if you're sure…. I'll… Be going now…" she bowed, twitched and left.

"She is scary." Kyou shook his head and glared over his shoulder at me. We walked into our room, he grabbed his bag and threw it onto the top bunk, before jumping up and unpacking things. I went to the cupboard and did the same. "It's pretty late, we should be having dinner soon." He picked at his teeth.

"I suppose you're right…" I looked out the window at the dusk.

"Well, duh I'm right. Damn rat."

"Don't start with me." I walked out. I wasn't going to look forward to sharing with that stupid cat. Sure enough, Ritsu was going from door to door telling everyone dinner was ready. When he got to Kagura and the others rooms, I saw Tohru run out, and almost hug him.

"Oh! Ritsu! I haven't seen you for ages! How are you!"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He bowed.

"Will you be joining us?" She smiled hopefully.

"Ye-yes I will be." He smiled, too. Then continued his job. Tohru was then dragged inside by Kagura, who was yelling something about make up.

"Yuki! I ha-haven't seen you in a while. Its dinner time."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you if you already knew, I'm so annoying. I'll just go and tell Kyou."

"Don't bother!" Came the cats voice. "I heard before!"

"Oh! Okay…" He bowed and turned. And I went to wash up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

KAGURA

"No. Definitely blue. It suits you better. I don't know why Yuki got you those ribbons. They don't suit you at all! Blue like your eyes! That's better!" I smiled at my handy work. "He'll love you now!"

"But, I'm not really aiming for-"

"You said you liked him!" I grinned, she paused, but decided not to say anything.

"Could you do my make up, too Kagura?" Kisa looked up at me.

"Yellow is way more your color. Yellow! Yes! Okay, I'm almost done with Tohru." I tied the sash around her waist and stood back. I dressed her in a white dress of mine, which stuck to her, around her figure, and I tied a blue silk sash around her waist, to give it a kimono look. She also had blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss and blue high heels.

I was wearing a green dress with green flames around the bottom, it was trimmed with darker green and had long cuffs. Plus long green boots with pink stripes at the top, with a pink base, and a pink flower in my hair, green eye shadow and the same gloss.

I finished Kisa's outfit just as Shigure hurried us up. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with a darker yellow collar and sash, with pink sleeves, and pink flames at the bottom of her dress, she also had pink cuffs around her hands, with a pink heart joining the ends of her school-girl-like collar around her neck.

"There! Beautiful!" I added her gloss and yellow eye shadow and she slid on her sandals and we hurried out. The boys were all dressed casually except for Ayame, but dressy was casual for him. Everyone stared. And then they commented.

"Miss Honda, you look beautiful!" Yuki and Ritsu said, at the same time, it wasn't like either of them to say something like that. Tohru blushed. I was happy that my fashion sense pleased.

"Thank you…" She smiled.

"You look great, too Kisa…" Hiro was blushing furiously, he stood and took her hand, and led her to her seat, next to him. Kisa giggled and smiled. I looked around quickly, and glanced at Kyou. He just sat there staring out the window.

"Kyou! Look at me! Don't you think I'm beautiful!" I smiled, and kept back tears.

"Whatever, who cares? Just sit down."

"Awww, you're so mean!" I sat down and punched him in the arm.

"Well I think you all look beautiful!" Shigure laughed. "So pretty! High school giiirls!" Everyone stared at him…

"Well, I think so, too." Aya grinned, and then a few chefs came out with our feast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

KYOU

We ate in silence, and then retreated to our rooms. I wasn't really paying too much attention to what was going on, but I ended up in the hot springs, along with Ritsu, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Hiro.

"Ah, its pretty relaxing here!" Momiji sighed and sank into the water. I could hear the girls laughing on the other side.

Haru splashed me. I splashed him back, then a war started. Even Yuki was laughing by the end of it, it wasn't like me to have fun anymore, but I think Haru was aiming for it. After, although, I accidentally jumped back right into Yuki, who was leaning against the edge, he gasped as he hit the side, hard.

Haru turned black. And everyone stopped. Yuki was breathing hard, as his asthma took over him. Haru advanced towards me, then my head was under the water, and I couldn't think.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Cliff hanger! Will Kyou be okay? HELL YES! But how will he survive?

This is where you press the button down there that says review on it. Go oon! I wrote this all in one session lasting 2 and a half hours! (In between watching big brother. Crappy show.)

See youz!


	6. Chirimasu

Okay. First I have a message for

SMR: Do you have an e-mail address yet?

Erg. I can't think of what to say… Why is that always the way?

Hey I rhymed!

Well, I have to make up another poem :( I didn't get something done that I should have. So I'll do that this chappie (or maybe its way too soon?) I think I might… Oh I'm talking gibberish.

Later I haven't written for ages, sorry guys! .

Poem Kagura.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Blowing Free**

_By: TokyoSuburbia_

_Chapter Six: Chirimasu_

She would look away,

Everytime he would look,

And always seemed to say,

The reasons why her heart he took,

But he soon forgot,

About how much he was loved,

And she felt lost,

Now she lives,

In the shadows,

Of the light,

That's where she is.

I told him to stop,

And think of her,

But he wouldn't hear.

She is I.

YUKI

It was fun watching everyone fight. Kyou and Haru started a water fight. Momiji jumped onto Haru's back, and Haru tried to splash Kyou, who jumped right back into me.

I could feel my back hit the wall, and I was in pain. I slumped against the wall and coughed. Then gasped. But I couldn't feel the air getting into my lungs. I kept gasping, but only felt as if I was taking tiny breathes.

I looked over to where Kyou was, but he wasn't there. Haru was holding him under the water. He had gone black. I gasped and wondered how that had happened so fast. And I wanted to stop him.

"Ha-Haru." I gasped a few times. "Please s-stop!" I coughed and suddenly felt very dizzy. Haru looked up at me, then down at where he was holding Kyou.

"If you can't breathe, why should he be able to!" He laughed and sunk his hand further under water.

I started breathing faster, I knew I should be trying to slow it down, but he was making me nervous, Kyou had been under for about a minute now. I didn't know what to do, so I waded over to him, and hit him with the back of my hand. He was surprised, but he snapped out of being black.

I almost fainted, but I had to save Kyou. I reached underwater and pulled up the fainted cat. I laid him down on the side of the pool, then pushed down on his chest, then locked his lips with mine; blowing what little air I had into him. I could hear Momiji yell 'ewww!' in disgust, and the two others gasp.

I shut my eyes and broke off from him, getting air of my own. He coughed a little, and I pushed on his chest again, then leaning down to resuscitate him again. Then I fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up to a white room, as I came around I became aware of the tube down my throat. I sputtered and coughed, and then someone rushed over and pulled it out. As my eyes became focused again, I saw it was a smiling nurse.

"Sorry about that. Would you like a drink?" I nodded and she went off. I couldn't understand what happened, until I saw the two who were beside my bed. One was Hatori.

"I hope you're breathing better now, Yuki." And I was. "I suppose you don't remember much. You saved Kyou" He gestured to the cat sitting, looking at the ceiling.

"And then fainted, you stopped breathing, so we had to get you to a hospital, but as you know the closest one to the hot springs was all the way back in town. Hatsuharu called me and I came as soon as I could, but it was still about two hours until we got you here, so Kyou spent most of the time with his tongue down your throat."

I went bright red and Kyou even more so. Hatori sighed. "Perhaps I was a little crude." A faint hint of a smile crossed his face. "But he was keeping you alive, Yuki. I'll come back and check on you later." With that he left, and Kyou stepped up.

"Sorry Yuki. I caused all this" He looked away.

"Idiot. But thank you for helping me." I bowed my head.

"Ah, you saved me first, so I should be sorry" He sighed.

"Let's call it even, cat." I smiled.

"Okay, rat." He followed my lead, and then we both laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

SHIGURE

"So how is he?" I looked at Hatori as he shut the door behind him.

"I'll leave him for about a day, but then he should be just fine. Now I'm going home." He grumbled and walked off.

"Well, that settles it! We should take the bus back and pick him up tomorrow!" Ayame smiled.

"Yes! Sounds like a plan!" we high-fived.

"Oh brother." Hiro rolled his eyes, but we ignored him.

"You go round up everyone, I'll get Kyou." I said.

"Sure, okay, see you soon!" Aya twirled off, and I turned to the door, and opened it.

I opened my mouth to say something flamboyant, but as I saw what I saw, I shut he door to a crack, so I could just see through it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, was I drunk? I wasn't. It was real. Kyou was leaning over, resting on Yuki's chest, and they were kissing deeply.

"Gure-san! I have everyone to-"I clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him, letting him peer through the door. Only then did I realize how protective he was of his brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KYOU

"Let's call it even, cat." Yuki smiled.

"Okay, rat." I grinned and we both laughed.

"It seems that this is the best we've ever gotten on together." He brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Yeah. You know, all this makes me angry. I let the cat down. I made friends with you." I could barely spit the word 'friend' out as I remembered when we were enemies, and then at the movies, the thing that started it all. "It was supposed to be that the cat would fight the rat forever. And I let that die."

"Yes." He looked into my eyes. "But isn't it also true that the cat would never win?" He pulled me into a kiss, I quickly shut my eyes, as did he.

I heard the door burst open, and Yuki pushed me away. It must have been a pretty hard push, because I knocked the table beside his bed over, and things went crashing to the floor. I heard feet run towards where I was lying and pull me up, my feet off the ground. I looked up to see who was holding me.

It was Ayame. He seemed to have fire in his yellow eyes. Then he slapped me to the ground with the back of his hand. I swore as my head hit the wall, and Ayame began walking towards me.

"Aya! No!" I heard Shigure run up, and grab him around the waist.

"You ASS-HOLE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!" Ayame yelled, I opened my mouth, and tasted my own blood as I became aware of what had happened.

"Ayame, it wasn't him. Please, stop." Yuki sat up, wide but he was as calm as usual.

"Yuki. You must be tired. Maybe you don't know what's happening. Just rest." By this time, other Soumas were looking in, seeing what had happened.

"Ayame, that's enough." Shigure pulled him away, and I wiped my mouth.

"Kyou…" Yuki looked down out of his bed at me.

"It's okay." I tried to stand.

"How can it be okay!" He gestured to the people staring into the room.

"I don't know…" A nurse came in and told us to all leave. So we had to go.

"We'll talk later." Was the last thing I heard him say.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AYAME

I couldn't believe what had happened. Kyou harassing Yuki like that. It scared me. Was it my fault in some way? Was it my boy on boy relationship that screwed him up? I thought so. I felt so bad as we were driving back, most people were laughing about what had happened, but a few were keeping to themselves, including myself.

Soon the bus stopped at the house. We had decided to cut our holiday away a day short, considering the recent events, and Ritsu had come back with us. Shame. That man can be so irritating.

The door opened, and the smaller ones darted out, followed by Kyou (Who still had tissues stuck in his wretched, bleeding mouth.) Then Kagura, Hatsuharu and Akito. Shigure stopped and waited for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ayame." I heard a silky voice behind me. I had been looking through a fabric catalogue for my shop, when I heard him behind me.

"Akito." I didn't turn. I didn't like Akito. At least less than the other of the Mobudachi trio (A/N: Hope I spelt that right…)

"I hoped to have a word with you today, but considering the circumstances, I was… delayed." He said in such a silky voice.

"Well, you can say what you need to now." I flipped a page.

"I want to see you, tomorrow. Just come to my room in the morning. Early." He turned and walked briskly off. He can move quickly when he wants to. I thought nothing of his comment, and continued reading.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That morning, my alarm went off, and I quickly got up and dressed. Before heading to Akito's room. I didn't know then what was going to happen.

I slid his door open and looked around. I saw where he lay, still asleep, and the one lying next to him. Akito opened one eye and smirked at me, as he caressed Shigure's thigh, before kissing his neck.

I couldn't take it, I shut the door quietly, and ran outside and kept running, as fast as I could go, before falling to my knees in exhaustion.

"And… It's raining." I smiled, as hot tears fell, lost in the rain, and gone forever. "How could everything… Crumble so fast?" I looked to the sky for an answer, without reply.

So this… Is how it all ends.

And begins.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Oh! That was good! XD I wont ruin it by being happy. :( I miss my friend! Sniff Eh, nevermind. See you in the next chapter;

_Kamisori no ha_


	7. Kamisori no ha

Meh, no answer, SMR. Where are you?

Thank you for being so patient you loyal people! I haven't written in AGES! It's my Birthday tomorrow (The 29th) so I promised my friend I would write two chapters for her, one now, one Sunday. Okaaay? Good!

Poem is Ayame-san, poor snake!

Now, it's a month after my birthday, I've been slacking off, so much. I'll do it now, and It'll be up by the end of August! I have up to number ten of the fruits basket manga, and I have to say, this is based after the anime. With bits thrown in about the manga, like Rin and Kureno, who EXIST now.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Blowing Free**

_By: TokyoSuburbia_

_Chapter Seven: Kamisori no ha_

I miss the way you made me laugh and smile.  
I miss the days you drove me wild.  
I miss the days we'd look each other in the eyes and not utter a sound.  
I miss the true love I had finally found.  
I miss the ways you made me feel  
I miss the broken heart you always knew how to heal  
I miss all the ways you touched me  
You were the one that could unlock my heart you had the only key.  
Where ever you are I miss you so much  
I want you back, I want to feel your gentle touch.  
No one will ever take your place  
Oh how I miss you so, I can't wait till  
the day when I can again look, and touch your face.  
I miss, love and need you here with me  
Because without you I can't find my way I cannot see!

SHIGURE

I opened my eyes, slowly, and the bright light, shining through a crack in the curtains hit my eyes, and I realized who was next to me.

I don't know how I got so lucky as to get away with all my liaisons. I've been with so many people in my family, but somehow I've managed to avoid anyone knowing about what I do at night. I sat up, and looked over Akito. It took me a while to see he was awake, smiling in his sadistic way.

"Good morning, Shigure" He said in his sleek tone.

I smiled "Good morning!" I stretched, and yawned, soon finding out how sore I was from sleeping in an interesting position. As I stood up, Akito rested himself across where I was laying, his kimono splitting, showing all the way up his leg, and barely tying at his waist, above that, most of his chest was bared, as the material of his robe parted around his sides. "Are you doing that to tempt me?" I finally rested my eyes deeply inside his.

"Doing what, Shigure?" He slitted his eyes, smiling almost coldly.

"Looking so… luring…"

"No. I don't believe I am…" He sat up, pulling himself together, I was a little disappointed, but never the less, we both needed showers. By the time I had thought about it, he was already gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was drying my hair when Akito leant on the door frame of the bathroom.

"Akito. It's…" I paused "Not often you come to see someone like this…" I looked puzzled as I pulled on my shirt.

"I just thought you'd want to know, Ayame seemed to have… Intruded this morning while you were still asleep." He could have laughed, I could see it in his eyes as my face sunk.

"You basted!" I passed at him, before running out. I couldn't believe he used me like that; how did he find out about us! I couldn't let him destroy me and Aya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

KYOU

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating some dry toast when Yuki came in, his head bowed; tired as he was every morning. He sat down beside me and grabbed my other piece of toast.

"I WAS gonna eat that…" He groaned, and took a bite. "Ah, go on, eat it then…" And he did. Momiji then bounced in, and I realized that the people from the main house would be staying a few more days; which meant Akito. I was a little worried.

"Gooooooood morning Yuki, Kyou!" Momiji giggled, and went to get some cereal.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." I went to the tap and go a glass of water, but instead of drinking it, I just dumped it over Yuki's head. Momiji gasped, and so did Yuki, who must have woken up, because he punched me in the arm.

"Settle down, you two! No fighting so early!" Momiji laughed.

"We won't fight." Yuki said, dripping wet. "I better go change now…" He finished his toast and went off to the bathroom. At that moment Shigure ran out of the house.

"I wonder why he's in such a hurry…" Momiji shrugged. "I'm going home today; I had some holiday homework I had to do…" He drank from his glass of milk "So does Hiro, Kisa's coming back, too." He finished his milk. "So, I'm gonna go get them. Oh Hatori said Akito and Ritsu would be staying with you, and so would Ayame, since he's run off somewhere… Bye!" He ran out.

I sighed. "At least he's gone…"

"You don't like him, then, Kyou?" A monotone voce said from the shadows of the 'dark room'. (A/N: There's a Jap name for that, but I'm not using it) I could guess who it was. "Funny, I don't like him either." Akito stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped back to my personality I had ignored for so long.

"You can't talk to me like that" He glared.

"Peh! Watch me!" I stuck up my finger. "I don't give a fuck about you. Everyone treats you like you have a virus! They don't wanna get near you, but they wanna be nice!"

"A virus would be an… Interesting way to put things…" He looked a little sad. "But you, of all, the most cursed one, should show more respect… Anyway, I was just listening in, nothing to worry about, Kyou…" He glared more. "It seems you've stopped you bickering with the rat." He walked forward.

"Yeah, so?" I stood.

"It has never been that way before, though you were a most feisty feline…" He was close to me now.

"Ha, it's pointless! Why should I waste my time on that thing!" We were almost touching now.

"Remember Kyou, you have to beat him, and you know what? Time is running out! It's halfway through the year. You have six months to beat him, and then he is mine. And you are free. It's what you've always wanted. Remember?" He touched my face with his icy hand. I opened my mouth to speak, but soon forgot what I was to say as I looked into his eyes. "Or you'll be locked away, where you won't see the sun, or anyone you care about, ever again."

"I don't care about anyone!" I said, without thinking. And I pushed his hand away.

"Oooh, touchy…" He smiled, almost normally, then grabbed my hair, and thrust me to the floor. "You hear me? You fix up what you need to do! I've seen the way you act around him now, you're getting soft! Fight with him!" He pulled my sharply back up, and attacked my mouth with his, pushing me closer to him, biting my lip, and sucking blood from the flesh he tore.

I struggled, but he held me close, before slamming me down again, and as I looked up, he was gone. Yuki came down the stairs, and saw me. So he ran down to see what had happened.

"That wasn't Momiji was it?" He laughed, but when I looked up and he saw my bleeding lip his smile disappeared. "Are you alright?" He knelt beside me.

"Sure." I sat up and ebbed the bleeding with my sleeve.

"What happenend?" He looked worried.

"Akito…" I shouldn't have told him the truth, I just realized about how Akito hurt him. "But, it was really nothing… It doesn't hurt… He just bit me."

"How did he get close enough to bite you?" He looked terrified now.

"He kissed me… Or, tried to eat my mouth…" I tried to smile. But Yuki didn't look happy.

"Well, you'll be okay…" He sighed.

"Yeah…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RITSU

I was walking back to the house, as I'd just gone for a walk… It was nice. I like to go and see what nature has to offer, even though I probably don't deserve its beauty.

Or the beauty of Tohru Honda. She was so young, and I was a lot older than her. And even if I was the same age, she could have someone wonderful over me, like Yuki or Kyou. What chance do I have?

I guess I'm a little nervous, because I want to tell her how I feel. But then, maybe my feelings won't matter at all. Oh! I'm sorry! I'm wasting my own time talking about my sorrows! I should just be quiet. No one wants to know about Ritsu.

"Ritsu!" The angel that was Tohru came towards me.

"Oh… He- hello miss Honda!" I smiled weakly

"You can call me Tohru!" She laughed. "Please do, I want to know we're friends now." And friends were probably all we would be.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean to insu-" before I could finish she had put her finger to my lips, blushing furiously, though she looked like she was trying to be brave.

"Don't say you're sorry" Her voice quavered a bit. "You don't have to be…" She removed her hand. "I like you Ritsu…" We both blushed. "So… You don't have to be sorry!" She shut her eyes tight.

"I… Okay…" I smiled. "If that's what you want, Tohru, I won't anymore… I like you, too" She opened her eyes, and we both laughed. "Tohru…. I was wondering…" I took a deep breath. "Doyouwannagooutwithme?" I turned scarlet.

"I… I wanted to ask you that… Sure." I relaxed, and she waved goodbye, saying she had chores to do. I couldn't believe what had happened, how selfish could I be! To ask Tohru out like that. Selfish, selfish, selfish! I realized what I had done too late.

I quickly ran inside, and to the room Shigure had let me stay in, and started flinging things out of my suitcase, until I fond what I was looking for.

I let out a sigh of relief as I dragged the blade along the skin over my hips, moving the blunting knife up to my stomach. It felt so good to cut myself. When ever I got something I didn't deserve, I could be alone, and punish myself. And thinking about Tohru, that was horrible. I can't think of people like that. And to steal her away from people who love her… Like I do.

I dug deeper into my flesh, and blood dripped quickly down, making a spot on the floor. I grabbed my towel and whipped it onto the floor, so I wouldn't bleed onto it. Another cut across my shoulder let me be forgiven for soiling Shigure's floor with my sulty crimson blood. Then I started to talk to myself.

"The more I think about it, the more I feel I shouldn't exist. I relieve myself here…" I sniffed as the pain started to get to me. "I shouldn't do this. I'm not worthy of feeling better, easing the pain. Even now I waste air, and a perfectly good towel, and this is just one thing I can't stop doing. And I hate myself for just getting more and more in the way of everything." I traced over wounds still healing, which split at the knife's passing.

"But what can I do? If I killed myself, it would cause Tohru pain. Even though I don't want to admit it. And even then, someone else would have to bear the curse of the monkey. And if I run away… Someone else would be bothered." I finished off my work by slashing across my back as far as I could reach.

"I want… To cry for help." I shook, pain searing through me at last "But how could I think of such a selfish thing?" I felt hot tears run down my face. "And all these feelings just twist together, and there's no way out without causing a fuss. It's pathetic to be so self centered! That's what I am… Pathetic." I looked down at the bloody mess that was my pathetic body. "And it will never make sense to anyone."

I took some bandages out of my bag, and wrapped them around myself. Shutting off all the voices in my head, and I took a deep, rattling breath, packed everything up, and walked out. I knew that I would stutter from the pain, as usual.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Okay, that was a cheery way to end things. But, seriously, these things shouldn't be taken lightly, I'm sure a few people feel like that, and I know a few things I take from my own feelings. But, y'know, life goes on. Ignore the voices!

I'm not gonna blab about myself though, but its nice to see that I can show how it feels sometimes.

I'll start work on the next one, soon enough. G'night ppls.


End file.
